The Trickster's Heart
by chesutomane
Summary: Niou Masaharu was known as the trickster. He could imitate and fool everyone that was his forte but if there is something he can't trick it's his heart
1. His New Interest

I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way possible.

This is the first fanfic I ever submitted for anyone to read so please go easy on me :)

* * *

Niou Masaharu, also known as the trickster in Rikkadai, could imitate anyone he wants. He could imitate different personalities. He is known to fool everyone he wants to confuse and trick them into something they don't know but f there was something he can't trick it's his heart.

"Hmm.. what should I buy from this.." He thought carefully as he analyzed the section of prank goods from the store.

"I guess this should be good" As he picked up a box of chocolate bonbons that when you bite into it wasabi is what's in the center of a delicious looking treat.

"I'll trick Marui tomorrow." He mumbled to himself as he went to the cashier to pay for it.

"I'll take this please." He told the cashier a slight smirk on his face as he thought what the reactions for tomorrow were. He pulled his wallet grabbed the exact amount which he was surprised to find and walked to the exit.

"Thank you for coming." The employee told him as he exited.

"Hmm… It's still early. Oh right there was that new book on Pranks out today. I guess I'll check it out today." He told himself as he walked towards the book store. He entered the store in hopes of looking for that book.

"Uhmm… Excuse me. Where is the Gags section?" He asked a girl who was standing in one of the aisles.

"I'm not an employee here." She told him her face irritated at the thought she was mistaken for an employee.

"Oh. I'm sorry" He told her as he looked at her. She is kind of cute but was really snobby."

"It's in front of you." The girl suddenly told him as she let out a sigh.

"What?" He asked her again.

"The gag section it's in front of you." She pointed at the sign. He didn't notice it as he was busy looking at the selections.

"Oh, thanks" He told her as he scanned the shelves.

"You're welcome." She told him as she walked away.

"Here it is." He found the book he was looking for.

"This seems really interesting I bet I could master my pranking skills better. Puri." He told himself and smiled happily.

Niou went home satisfied with his day. He was so excited for the prank he's going to pull tomorrow that he kept imagining it. He then took a bath and went to sleep.

At school he finally put his plan into action, he placed the chocolate bonbons on the table in the clubroom and waited for Marui. He sat at the chair across the table and pretended to listen to his IPod.

A few minutes had pass and Marui didn't arrive Niou was unexpectedly being impatient until the door opened but it wasn't Marui. It was their Fukubuchou, Sanada Genichirou.

"Niou what are you doing here? You should be training!" He shouted at his team mate.

"Puri." He told his angry classmate.

"Just go out there and train or I'll make you run 100 laps." Sanada looking as furious as ever.

"Fine. You're really a spoilsport." Niou walked out of the room. But he set a hidden camera somewhere to catch Marui if he comes and he isn't there.

"What's this?" Sanada noticed the box of chocolate bonbons. He scanned left and right to see if anyone was there. He likes sweets especially chocolate but he can't have his fellow members see that. He took one and popped one into his mouth suddenly a scream that made the mountains move was heard.

"S-Sanada!" Yukimura shouted as the regulars ran towards the club room.

They opened the door to see a lying Sanada in the floor. They rushed to him their faces were pale. Niou looked at the table to see one of the bonbons from the box were gone.

"Huh?" He blurted out.

"What is it Niou-kun?" asked by Yanagi who looked at his classmate.

"He ate one of the bonbons on the table." Niou told them as he was holding back his laughter.

"Bonbons?" Marui asked as he looked at the table." His face lit up and grabbed one.

"No, wait Marui." Yukimura spoke up his face looked to Niou. But he was too lat Marui ate it and he screamed the same way Sanada did.

His last words before fainting. "Spicy"

"Marui!" They screamed over the now unconscious self-proclaimed tensai. Niou laughed as hard as he can. His mission was complete not only did he got Marui but he got Sanada too.

"What was in that?" Yukimura asked Niou as he looked at him.

"Wasabi." He told them now as he tried to stop his laughter.

"What?" They all shouted.

"Well, my only target was Marui but Sanada ate it never thought he liked chocolate. This is the best day ever." He announced happily.

"You idiot. I guess it won't do anything since it was Niou who planned it." Yagyuu told their fellow members.

"I guess." Everyone thought as they waited for the two to come back alive.

As Niou walked in the grounds of Rikkai, He again decided to play a trick on some students at the northern gate. He transformed into one of the faculty and tried to make the students he saw do what he says. Of course this wasn't impossible for him since he can mimic anyone he liked. He now saw a student passing by him.

"Hey, get me those papers from the faculty and a sandwich." Niou shouted at the student.

"What? " The student answered.

"I gave you an order you have to follow." He told her again.

"No way, you're not a teacher." She retorted back at him.

"Heh. You're pretty good aren't you?" Niou then returned to his normal self.

"Not really. " AS the girl looked at him Niou noticed who it was.

"You're the girl in the bookstore yesterday." He now looked at her harder.

"Eh? Oh that was you." She told him her face expressionless.

She then walked away from him, somehow she piqued Niou interest so he followed her.

"What do you want?" She told him brushing him off.

"People who can know who I am even when I'm in disguise really interest me." He told her while having a smirk drawn on his face.

"Heh. Is that so? So what now you're going to follow me?" She asked him as she turned back to look at him.

"Maybe." He told her with that same smiled he had.

She had been walking around the school for a while which made Niou wonder what she could have been looking for.

"Why are walking around so much?" He asked her as he tried to peek at her face.

"I'm looking for a peaceful place." She told him while pushing his face to get it away from looking at her.

"I know one." He told her now trying to get ahead of her to see her face to face.

"You do?" She asked her face lit up. He thought at that moment she was cute if only she wasn't that anti-social.

"Yes, here come with me." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the only place he ever felt at peace the Tennis club.

"The tennis club?" She asked him as she looked at his face. He did seem peaceful somehow.

"Yup, just sit there at the benches you'll feel relaxed." He told her while pointing at the seats that stair cased one after the other. She didn't know she was following this complete stranger all of a sudden. He sat with her as she rummaged through her bag and got a notebook and pencil out. She started to sketch and Niou watched her as she did this. He tried to see what she was drawing.

"You like drawing?" He asked her the most obvious question. She nodded her face not even looking up at him. But Niou noticed something about her. Her expression was peaceful and had a slight smile that made her shine in his eyes. She put down her pencil. She gave her notebook to Niou who was staring at her.

"I'll give you this." She told him as he reached out for it.

"It's good. You're really good." He told her a smile on his face.

"Thanks. Well, you did lead me to this place and you're right it is somehow peaceful." She told him her face now showing a full smile not like the one earlier.

"You're really cute." He told her a smirk on his face.

"Huh?" She was surprised by that comment no one ever told her she was cute or something close to that matter.

"You can actually smile can't you?" He looked at her he was like searching for a weakness, reading what her eyes said that words and actions can't say. She broke his gaze and answered him.

"Of course I can. I'm human after all." She retorted back her smile was a more natural.

"I see" As he tried to get closer to her. He was putting his face closer but was stop by her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked the vein in her forehead twitched at the thought of a stranger trying to take advantage.

"Just trying to get close to you." He told her as he tried it again.

"You would get close to someone you just met. Are you a pervert?" She asked him her eyes now set on his.

"No, you're just really interesting." He told her his smile getting bigger.

"We don't even know each other. You really are a pervert." She told him as she tried to stand up he grabbed her and said.

"We could fix that. I'm Niou Masaharu, a 3rd year. I'm in a Tennis Club." He released her from his grasp and she sat back down she didn't really know why she was doing what she had been doing till now.

"I'm Tanaka Rei, 2nd year. I didn't join any clubs, since I just transferred." His gaze upon her was strong and she could feel it.

"What are you looking at?" She asked she was uncomfortable at the way he was staring at her.

"Hey, want to go out with me?" He suddenly asked out of nowhere her face lost color and she now looked at him her eyes got wider it made him thought she was cuter that way.

'What? How can you ask a person you barely even know something as serious as going out?" She went a little ballistic at him.

'We have a remedy for that you know." He stood up and crouched in front of her his put his face closer which made her face very red.

"Oh yeah? What?" She sarcastically as she tried to hide her face.

"You could go on a date with me?" It made her vein twitch for such a bold person to even do that to someone whom they only met like an hour ago.

"No way." She refused him as she tried to get his face a reasonable distance from hers.

"Why? Or would you rather have me follow you throughout school tomorrow?" He told her as he put this hand around her head and caressed her hair. She thought for a second of course she wouldn't want this stranger, well, he isn't a stranger anymore since she knows his name to follow her it would be weird and uncomfortable.

"Why would you do this?" She asked her face getting redder by the second.

"Because I think you're really interesting and you don't have many friends here right. It's better for you to have at least someone you know. He told her as continued to play with her hair.

"No." She still refused him trying to swipe his hand away from her face.

"You know, when someone refuses I just persistently go for it more." He told her as he held her hand.

"You know you aren't supposed to do this to someone you've just met." As she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"Well, I don't really care. So would you go out with me or wouldn't you not go out with me?" He asked her with this truly confusing question that made her head dizzy.

"What? The first one? " She wasn't sure. That question made her confuse. Niou then smiled and held her hand again.

"You just agreed" He said as he stood up a smile from his face was seen. He then got his phone in her pocket.

"What?" She was shocked as she actually agreed. She was never tricked that easily so why now.

"Here, I'll send you my email. So you send yours too." He told her as he casually got her phone that was in her open bag.

"What are you doing?" She now stood up trying to get her phone back.

"Sent! Receive! Now I have your email. Now I can tell you where to meet up for our date" He told her a big grin on his face handing her phone back

"Even if you tell me I won't go." She told him as she sat back down putting her phone back into her bag.

"Then I'll just follow you around tomorrow.'" Niou smiled at her as he sat beside her again.

"What? You really are a pervert. I have to go" Rei stood up and picked up her back pack.

"Goodbye." She told him as she walked to the stairs. She was surprised when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"What?" She screamed as she turned around to see Niou.

"Nothing" As he let her go and sighed.

She sighed. The only thing that could stop this dude from bothering her was agreeing to go on a date with him.

"Fine, I'll go on that date of yours. But just this once I'm never agreeing to ever going out with you." She told him as she faced him. Her eyes looking through his a smile formed in his face.

"You finally consciously agreed. I'm telling you I'll make you agree to go out with me too." His smirk getting bigger.

"I like to see you try." She retorted back at him as she turned her back from him and started walking down the stairs to go home.

"I'll accept that challenge." His smile never faded as he found something new to occupy his time.

* * *

A/N I didn't actually describe Rei. I didn't know how haha :)

I'll promise to describe her in the next one if I could.

Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Weird Feelings

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my first story :) It made happy :) Now Chapter 2 is up! Wee! :)

Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi. :)

* * *

Niou looked at his phone. _Tanaka Rei, _He had been staring at it for a while he wasn't sure why. He had just asked this girl that he barely even knew to go out with him. She didn't agree of course. He would agree to date someone they don't even know that well. He understood that but for some reason he just asked her though he said he didn't care if they knew each other well or not he was still taken aback by what he said. But all through that he felt she was interesting.

"It could be fun to date her." He thought as he lay in his bed staring at her name in his address book.

"What If I call her?" He then presses call and sees if she'll pick up.

"Hello" She answered all of a sudden it made him nervous. He doesn't get nervous usually but why is he getting this strange feeling inside of him.

"Hello? Is someone there?" He couldn't hear her as he was lost in his thoughts

"Hi. It's me" He spoke up after gaining consciousness from his thoughts.

"Oh, what do you want?" She asked annoyance in her voice.

"Is it wrong for me to call someone who has agreed to go on a date with me?" He told her. The same smirk was on his face.

"Yes." She told him she's obviously annoyed by him.

"Hehe. Is that so? You're really funny." He chuckled at her answer she was getting mad at him at that point.

"I'm going to hang up bye." She was about to hit end on her phone when…

"Wait." He spoke as she put hear phone back to her ear.

"What is it?" She's getting madder at him.

"Pupina" He said his one of catchphrases again making her angrier.

"What is that? A fruit?" She asked him hoping for a sensible reply.

"Puri" He told her another. Her face beaming with anger.

"What are you saying? Are you an idiot? You're wasting my time!" She shouted at him.

"If I'm wasting your time you could have just hanged up, you know. When I said that first line you could have just push end in your phone yet you didn't. You really are fun." She could her him giggle from the other line.

"That's because somehow I was hoping for a serious reason why you called as I can see there isn't goodbye." She now hanged up for real she just couldn't deal with such a troublesome person like him.

"She's really interesting." He told himself as he got up and took a shower before going to bed.

Next day at school Niou was at the morning practice being told off by Sanada to stop fooling around like usual. He made him angrier when he impersonated him and ordered some of the freshmen to do his bidding. It was just a normal morning in his life. It all seemed boring to him. He walked out to class, not really interested in the lessons. Even though, Marui tried to talk to him he just nodded and listened to what Marui said. Actually at this point he would try to do some trick or pull a prank on the teacher but he really seemed out of it. At lunch he went out to eat on the roof until he saw Rei walking by herself. He smiled and walked up to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked her as he blocked her way.

"None of you business" She was sour at him maybe because of what happened last night.

'Want to eat with me?" He asked her smiling at her and signaling for the rooftop.

"No." She flat out refused him and tried to get out of that situation. He grabbed her hand she looked up at him his eyes were on her.

"Let me go please." She told him as she tried to shake away his arm. But he didn't he just stared at her.

She sighed this was uncomfortable and people were staring at them She figured that it would be best to just go along with this guy.

"Fine, if I say yes would you let go of me." He smiled he knew he won. She felt defeated at the grasp of this man usually she wouldn't give in like that.

They went by the corridors. Niou looked at her. Her face was really mad but he thought she was so cute like that. They reached the rooftop and sat in a corner. They opened their lunchboxes and awkwardly ate together.

"Hey, what's that?" He pointed at her lunchbox trying to break the tension.

"Hmm… As you can see Tempura." She answered as she showed him.

"Ah. It is." He went back to eating but try to look at her from time to time.

"Do you want some?" She asked because she thought he had been looking at her food.

"Sure thanks." He picked one up and put it in his mouth.

"It's delicious. Did you make it?" He told her as he looked straight at her.

"Yes." She simply answered him as she put down her lunchbox and put it away because she was done. He looked at her he had predicted she would leave because she only agreed on having lunch with him.

"What?" She noticed he was staring at her.

"Nothing. I just thought you would pack up and leave" He told her as he continued to stare at her.

"I don't want to go yet. It's quiet here." She told him as she just sat back and enjoyed the serenity of the place. The wind blew and it was peaceful that she really liked it there she gave a smile that made Niou look at her more. Her eyes were at peace in this place. He noticed her green eyes that sparkle when the light hit them and her brown hair was going along elegantly as the wind blew it.

"I didn't notice these things about her now she's cuter than ever." He thought to himself as he tried to finish his food.

"Hey, Rei." He called out her name.

"What?" She asked him her eyes now looking straight at him.

"Why don't you go to Tennis Practice with me after school?" He asked her as he tried to pack up his lunchbox.

"Why?" She asked him back.

"Because yesterday you said it as peaceful there and you could draw there if you want." He told her as she stood up.

"I did, it was really nice there." She told him as he too stood up.

"So would you?" He was waiting for her to refuse because she always did.

"Fine." She agreed she thought that she was going because it was really nice there not because he was there. He was surprised but he was happy that she agreed for once he thought his routine was going to change.

"Good to hear. I'll pick you up in your classroom. What section are you again?" HE asked her as they left the rooftop.

"Class A" She told him never looking at him.

"Okay, it's a date then." He told her his smiled at her to show he was happy that for one and consciously she agreed.

"A date? This means this is the date I unconsciously agreed to yesterday." She told him as a smile was drawn in her face she finally got him somehow.

"Huh? I guess so." He answered her as they walked together in the corridors. She was shocked he didn't give her some kind of excuse or tricked her into agreeing this in not the date he mentioned.

"Huh? This is it? You wouldn't argue or trick me into saying this is the date you mentioned earlier." She reprimanded him which took him by surprise well not really his face said that but inside he predicted this that's why he said that.

"What? You're disappointed? He asked her the same old smirk back into his face again.

"No, of course not." She tried to deny it but her actions speak differently.

"Really? Then how about later I'll tell you which place we'll go to on our real date." He whispered in her ear. She was surprised because it tickled she let out a quiet shriek. Her cheeks blushed She thought to herself he got her again.

School was done and time for club activities. Niou went to Rei's classroom. He was eager to take her to the tennis courts well to make her see how cool he is. He wanted to impress her because he wanted to see her reaction. He denied that he was in love with her. He was just interested in her. He got to her classroom and saw she was just packing her things her classmates were leaving.

"Rei!" He called out her name a smile was on his face. She turned around got her backpack and walked towards him.

They walked to the tennis courts silence befalls upon them. Niou who can't stand the awkwardness tries to ease up the tension. He held her hand which surprised her a lot. At the same time her heart was beating rally fast at his touch.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him as she tugged her hand so it would be released from his she was about to get angry. Her heart was now beating faster and faster.

"You finally talked." He smirked at her as he kept his grip on her hand tight.

"What? "She stopped pulling her arm away. She gave up if she kept tugging she might break her arm.

"You didn't really talk since I saw you in your classroom." He told her as they walked hand in hand.

"That's because I don't know what to say." She told him as she put her head down. It was awkward holding hands with this guy. She wanted him to let go but at the same time she didn't. He smiled at her as held her hand it was warm but it was shaking.

"Isn't that Niou?" Jackal was with Marui they were headed to practice.

"And he's with a girl." Marui had an evil grin in his face. He had to get back at Niou for feeding him that chocolate.

"Hey Niou!" Marui called out to them grinning widely as he ran towards them.

"Oh, Marui." As they turned around to face him he was jumping happily as Jackal came to follow him.

"Who is this Niou? You're girlfriend?" Marui looked at Rei with a big smile on his face. She looked at him they were the same height

"Ah. No. Not yet anyways." Niou put on a smirk which made Rei look away. She's getting mad at him if only this people weren't here she could have punched this guy. Again she tugged her arm this was to embarrassing and why did she let him hold her hand in the first place. She was being weird she knew that it was all because of this idiot of a guy she's hanging around with.

"I won't let go" He told her smiling at the embarrassed girl next to him leaving Marui and Jackal to analyze what was going on.

"I hope he doesn't feel it. My heart is beating so fast why is it like this I want it to stop" She thought to herself.

"Hey, Niou, Marui we should go to practice or Sanada would have our heads." Jackal told his two team mates. Niou pulled her along or else she would have tried to run. They made it to the courts Niou told her to sit at the same place as yesterday. She sighed heavily while walking to the bleachers. At least, she could draw now the only thing she loved. At the club room the rest of the members changed and they all knew Niou brought Rei because of a certain sweet toothed genius.

"Niou-senpai, you're really with Tanaka Rei?" Kirahara asked with worried expression in his face.

"If yes? What is it to you?" He asked his kouhai in a nonchalant manner.

"I've heard things about her. Not bad, not so good either." He told his upperclassman he was ready to either be picked on by him.

"What things?" The other seniors were interested now. Niou just looked at him waiting for what those "things" were.

"Uhmm… She was forced to transfer in our school by her parents. After that her parents left her here in Japan alone while they work overseas. It seems they never contact her. They only do when it's to send her money for everyday expenses. Even though she didn't want to transfer here when the academic committee saw her grades at her previous school they made her take the scholarship exam. She passed she then saw this as an opportunity to not owe them anymore bcause they were paying for her living expenses now she can say that she goes to school without their help." Kirihara surprisingly knew a lot about her which made Niou somehow disappointed in himself that he didn't know. The faces in the room were silent they pitied her situation the silence broke when….

"You guys what are you doing here! Why aren't you practicing? Run 50 laps all of you!" Sanada screamed at them he was with Yukimura who was smiling at them.

They ran 50 laps around the field which made Rei think that they're really hard working. She took one last glance at them before she continued drawing. She drew the courts and the people who were running in them. After she finished that she changed the paper and drew beautiful mountain scenery. It brought her back memories of when she was little the only happy memory she can remember. She glanced back at the courts and saw the members playing. She actually hasn't seen Niou play before so this was a first.

"He's pretty good" She thought to herself as Niou was playing with Jackal. He saw her glance and smiled at her she returned to drawing. She didn't even knew what she was sketching until it was finish. It was his face she didn't why she drew it. Why would she draw him this was ridiculous she was ridiculous. She decided to walk over the vending machine and buy some juice maybe that will make her sane. Niou glanced at the bleachers and saw she wasn't there just her bag it made him worried.

"Could she have left without tellingme? But why leave her stuff?." As they finished the game he immediately went to where she was sitting. Trying to see if she really had gone home she then saw the closed notebook it was where she would draw endlessly. He took a look at them.

"She really is amazing at this" He thought to himself. He then looked at the latest thing or person she drew. It was him, his face, his eyes and the smile he would give her when he would trick her. It made him unexplainably happy to see that. That she notices his appearance, his expressions. It made her more interesting to him.

"What are you doing?" He heard her voice from the back. He turned around he was happy she didn't leave.

"Just looking at your drawings, I must say you captured my face well. " He smirked at her. Her face was turning red as she tried to get her notebook back.

"I did that unconsciously I didn't know what I was doing." She puffed at him trying to reach her notebook that he held up. He was tall which made her struggle to get it.

"So you were unconsciously thinking o me." His grin was wider than usual. He felt happy that she was thinking of him.

"N-No! That was… Because you…" She couldn't form sentences. She looked down she was embarrass that he saw that. He probably thought she's an idiot though he doesn't say it.

"Can I have it?" He asked her as he bowed down to be at the same eye level as her.

"No. Why would you want it?" She asked him as if waiting for an answer. She tried not to make eye contact with him.

"Because you drew it and I like it." He told her trying to stare at her eyes as she tried to avoid his.

"No. "She refused him. She raised her head now determined that she got herself together.

"Niou! What are you doing? Come back here and practice!" Sanada screamed again or the nth this day.

"Hey, if I win this next practice match will you let me have it." He looked at her hoping for an answer.

"Hey Niou! Come back down here. I'm sure whatever that it can wait." Yukimura now spoke gently at his teammate but Niou just stood there waiting if she would agree. Normally though he would just trick her into agreeing but now he was actually waiting for her to answer.

"Tanaka-san, would you please agree to whatever he is saying so we could back to practice." Yukimura asked her nicely she pitied the team if they didn't get to practice because of her.

"F-F-Fine." She finally agreed takes to Yukimura. Niou smiled and walked off with the Notebook he gave it Kirahara to keep it for him then he began playing with Yagyuu. Rei just sat there and watched the match they were truly a strong team. She watched as the game progressed with the score being 3-2 in favor of Niou. They rallied and after the final hit by Niou the game was over and he won. He had a smile on his face knowing he could keep it. The other regulars on the other hand were looking at Rei's drawings.

"Wow! This is amazing she drew all this." Marui expressed in joy as he looked closer. Niou walked over and grabbed the notebook.

"Hey! We were looking Niou-senpai." Kirihara protested as his upperclassman took it.

"This is mine now." As he grinned at them, Rei looked at them she sighed why would he want to so much it didn't make sense to her she knows he's just playing with her. That is his hobby after all to fool people though she knows that the thought of him playing with her somehow hurt well if someone was playing with you it would hurt whoever it was.

"I don't like him. I'm not sad because of him." She told herself. Niou looked at Rei her sad expression made him worry. She didn't even look up at him as they continued practicing. When practice was over he came up to her.

"What's wrong? Are you that dissatisfied that I won?" He asked her as her seriousness was in his voice.

"No, it's not that. It's nothing. I'm going home now. Later" She told him as she put her bag behind her and tried to leave but he grabbed her hand as usual.

"Wait for me." He told her as he faced her he put his hand n her shoulder and went to locker rooms to change.

"What does he want now?" She sighed as she walked down the stairs. She waited for him.

"I'm not staying because I like him. I'm not waiting because I like him." He repeated that over and over again. Until someone held her shoulder she was surprised and let out a scream.

"What is that? She turned around to see the idiot she has been thinking about all this time.

"Let's go." He told as he grabbed her hand.

"Why did you make me wait for you?" She asked him while she was being dragged away.

"I wanted to walk you home." He told her as he loosened his hand walked side by side with her. She didn't pull her hand away as she was dumbfounded at what he said.

"Why?" She asked him as she turned her head to look at him.

"I just want to." He said to her as he looked at her their eyes met now she turned her head to face the way they were walking.

"I heard you live alone." Niou trying to start a conversation as she wasn't talking to him.

"Yes, where did you hear that from?" She asked her as she looked at him again.

"Kirihara" He answered they continue walking hand by hand.

"Oh, so you know about my situation too." He asked her trying to sound as expressionless as possible. He nodded.

"I guess you feel sorry for me too. Like all the others." She said to him as she looked straight into their way.

"Not really, I guess you were kind of cool for being to live just by yourself." He responded to her as he put on a smile.

"Won't your parents worry that you'll come home late because you're taking me home?" She asked her for the first time she was interested in knowing about him.

"Nope, they're never home most of the time that's why I always eat out." He answered her putting a serious expression face she could read what his eyes could tell that his actions can't he was lonely.

"We're almost here." She told him as she pointed to the house down the road. It was big he couldn't believe someone could live there alone. Well she is from a well off family so she could understand. They finally stopped at her house.

"So, uhmm. Thanks" She told him as she walked to open the gate.

"Rei." He called out her name. She turned around to face him. He walked closer to her and put his over her neck. This caused her face to flush deep red. Her heart thumped faster and faster like it asgoing to go out of her chest.

"Would you go out on me on Saturday?" He whispered gently into her ear. Thi caused her face to become redder she couldn't speak because for some reason her tongue didn't want to cooperate. Her chest kept thumping and thumping.

"This is the date you agreed to yesterday." He told her softly into her ear. She contemplate for a while she did by some weird circumstance agreed to it.

"O-Okay, but only because I already said yes. I never break an agreement." She told him trying to think of a way for her heart to calm down. What was this feeling she thought to herself at that moment.

"Sure" As he leaned towards her to meet her eyes. He looked at those emerald green eyes with his blue marbled ones .He slowly came closer and closer until the distance was gone between their lips. She was surprised, shocked, confused. She couldn't move it was as if she was taped to the ground and wasn't allowed to move. He broke away the kiss and stared at her flushed face. She looked at him shocked but in some weird way she liked it. She put her down because she was embarrassed for him to see that way. He smiled at her and tried to meet her eyes. He patted her on the head.

"Good Night Rei" He told her as he ruffled her hair she looked up to look at him.

"Uhmm.. Good night" She said to him as she hurried to go to her house.

"Did I actually kiss her?" He asked himself. Though he looked calm in front of her his heart was racing so fast. He felt like it would explode when he kissed her.

"What is this weird feeling inside m? Why is my heart beating so fast? This interest I have with her. Could it be love?" He thought to himself. He repeated those questions in his head. He touched his lips and gave a smile. After thinking of that he looked at her house again he touched his lips as he remembered the feelings he had that moment. He touched his chest and the beating never subsided when he thought of her.

"Maybe" He thought smiling and went on his way.

* * *

A/N: I finally described her sorta haha :D

What do you guys think?

Rei's thoughts on the whole kiss will be on chapter 3 :)

I might put out chapter 3 either Saturday or Sunday :) (Yes, I have a lot of free time :) Since it's still summer vacation from where I live:D)

Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Confirmation

Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and read my story. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis it belongs to its respective author. But I want to take Kaidou home for myself :D. I also don't own Enchanted Kingdom which I used here in the story it belongs to it's owners :D

And a little bit OCC-ness coming from Niou so sorry if he doesn't seem in character.

* * *

"Why did he do that?" was the first question that Rei thought of when Niou kissed her in front of her house. Now she's inside of her home. She touched her lips and felt her chest that encased her ever beating heart. This must be a dream. She has to wake up. That is the only explanation she had because she couldn't believe that her first kiss was stolen or rather she gave it away just like that. She screamed in her mind trying to say she's deluded and that didn't happen. After concluding she finally gone nuts, she walked to the living room and turned on the TV trying to take her mind off what happened. She turned the TV on and a scene from the drama _Hana Yori Dango_ was on rerun. The lead male was about to punch his best friend he then was pushed by the main girl and their lips met as they lay on the ground. Because of that her mind again wandered to the kiss she had on the front of her house a moment ago. She shook her head trying to see if making her dizzy will take the thoughts away from her head. She then changed the channel to a anime channel she thought this would be safe. Then the song Sakura Kiss was playing.

_Kiss Kiss Fall in love! _She was horrified what did she do to receive such torture like this. It's like the producers of the shows were trying to remind her of the thing she wanted to forget. She then shut the TV and sulkily went to her room. She lay in bed staring up the ceiling as if she was waiting for something. Her mind wondered to the kiss again how it felt to touch his lips. How her heart was beating and it felt like it would explode. How in the depths of her heart she liked it. Could this possibly Love?

"NO!" She screamed in her room. Good thing she was along in that big house or else she would have caused a riot. She tried to rationally explain why it can't be.

1. I just met him you can't possibly fall in love with a person in what 2, 3 days.

2. He's weird.

3. He's an idiot.

4. He's just playing with me. It's his hobby.

The last one stung when she thought about it. It hurt her and she didn't know why though the answer the tiny little voice in her head.

_You like him, you do. You're just afraid he'll leave you like your parents did. _

_No, I don't and I'm not afraid of being left alone. I know that experience well enough._

Now she can't believe she actually answered that her inner voice. Is she going crazy? She sighed

"Why she would get so worked up over a guy?" Her silence was broken by the ring of her phone. She got it out of her phone and saw she had a new message.

_Rei,_

_I didn't get to tell you where or what time to meet this Saturday._

_Well, because we were busy doing you know :D _

Her eye twitched at that line it made her remember it more. She could just see his face smirking at her.

_1 pm In front of the station near school._

_Good night. _

She closed the phone she had the expression of disbelief and annoyance. She would be going on a date with this idiot on Saturday. She frowned at the thought then she realized something.

"I could confirm that I don't l-lo… I can't say it why? L-l-ove that guy or like him." She nodded at herself and closed her eyes then she remembered she hasn't changed or eaten yet. She has been so preoccupied with this ordeal of love. She was lazy t cook so she just prepared instant noodles after that showered and went to bed.

"_Rei, I love you. Don't you feel the same?" _He told her as he looked at her

_Niou-kun, I-I-I love you too. I'm sorry I was so stubborn to admit it. _She told him as her eyes wandered that blue marbled eyes he has

_Rei it's fine, you realized now don't you. Promise never to let you go. _He told her as he hugged her.

_Niou-kun, I love…._

_Don't talk anymore, Rei. They got closer and their lips were about to touch when…. _

"WAA! What was that? Do my dreams want to torture me now?" She woke up at 10pm it was still early yet she was here yelling her brains out.

"Why do I have to dream of something that came out from a cheesy drama? " As she turned over trying to close her eyes and finally she fell asleep.

Saturday came, Rei woke up about 8 am. She was an early riser. She thought about reading that book she had put on hold for the whole day or she could go to the park and draw to her contentment. Then she remembered.

"Oh yeah, I have to go on that date unconsciously agreed to with that moron." She thought to herself. She never really called him by his name she only called him idiot, this guy or you. She got out of bed and picked up her cell phone. She had a new message.

_Rei_

_Good Morning_

That was the only thing in it. She closed her phone. She then thought about the dream she had a two nights ago. She shrugged it off as it made her vomit. When it was time get dressed. She looked at her closet she only had dresses in her closet. She was forced to before her parents left to wear dresses and skirts because they told her that she had to look her absolute best and be feminine in front of everyone because she was from their family. She didn't really shop for pants so she had no choice but to war a baby blue tank top and a white skirt some blue flats. She wore a coat over her top. She got her bag and went their meeting place.

"I'm early." She looked at her watch and saw it was 12:50. Rei didn't like being late so when someone designates a time to meet up she will always be early. She stood there trying to think up of something to do. Then she decided to listen to her mp3 player. She played the first song that was in it which was Love Rainbow by Arashi.

She lip synched along to the song. She was a casual fan of the boy band that sung it so she would listen to them sometimes.

She was listening to a couple songs when someone tapped her on the shoulders. She took out the earphones and saw him staring at her smirking. She looked at him trying to look indifferent. But her heart was beating so fast at the sight of him.

"Were you waiting long?" He told her a smile on his face.

"Yes." She told him getting her earphones in her bag and stopping her mp3. She then looked at him. He was sort of cute in her eyes. She wore jeans a black t-shirt and green muffler.

"You must be excited." He told her trying to hold her hand.

"Not really, I just don't like being late." She retorted at him trying to avoid his hand but failed.

"Heh. Well, let's go." He told her as he held her hand as they walked.

"Go where exactly? And why are you holding my hand again" She asked him and was annoyed again because he was holding her hand for like the third time.

"Hmm… to the amusement park because I want to. Isn't this what couples do on dates" He answered her question a grin on his face.

"Couple? We're not a couple. We're not even dating." She told him as she stared at him.

'We could fix that you know. If you just say yes." He told her that smile was on his face.

"No way. Are you an idiot?" Her eyes showed she meant that comment but he just let it slide and smiled at her.

As they were walking a couple of eyes were watching them. Unknown to them, Marui, Jackal, Kirahara and Yagyuu were watching them. They knew about this date when Niou and Rei were having a conversation in the hallways and Marui heard their conversation.

"Why are we following them again, Marui-senpai?" Kirahara asked his upperclassman who was smling happily at the two.

"Because I want to see this. Hey Yagyuu! Has Niou ever been on a date before?" Marui now looked at Niou's doubles partner.

"I believe not." He answered as he too looked at the two.

"Let's follow them come one!" Marui told everyone as he happily followed the two. Jackal was only there to calm his bestfriend down and Kirihara was forced by Marui. Yagyuu on the other hand, wanted to know more about his partner and this girl.

"Something's wrong." Rei told Niou as she looked behind.

"What is? That we aren't together yet?" He jokingly told her but she then answered that with a glare.

"Someone's following us." She told him as they continued to walk.

"You got that feeling too?" Niou said to her as he was feeling the set of eight eyes looking at them. He then grabbed her and called for a taxi.

"Let's go before they catch up. Driver-san please drive to Enchanted Kingdom." Niou ordered the driver.

"He knew?" Marui told the others.

"She did too." Yagyuu told Marui who was frowning.

"Hey, Marui. Do you know we're they were going?" Jackal asked trying to see if this will make him feel better.

"Yeah! I know where they're going" He exclaimed in happiness.

"Let's go everyone!" He shouted happily.

The two arrived at the amusement park, still hand by hand. Rei didn't really care much now because she knows he wouldn't let go.

"What do you want to do first?" Niou asked his date who was staring up at the rollercoaster.

"Do you want to ride that" He said as he pointed at the ride.

"No, I hate heights." She told him her face kind of shivering at the thought of riding that.

"Then let's ride it." He told her smiling at the new information he had.

"No, I don't want to. I'll die! Do you want me to die?"She shouted in fear as he chuckled at her comment.

"You're not going to die, I'll be right here." He told her as he put her close to him.

"No you're not going to have me ride that." She protested as they were approaching the ride.

"I'll tell you nothing's going to happen." He smiled widely at her as her face turned pale.

"I'm going to punch you if you force me to ride that." She told him as she glared at her date.

"It's fine." He dragged her to the rollercoaster as she was struggling to get away from it. She got on it eventually with the help of Niou who carried her to the ride.

"If I die I'm going to haunt you until you go crazy." She told him her expressions were anger and fear.

"I'll be happy, that you'll stay with me even if you die." Niou told her as he held her hand it was shaking.

"Idiot." She told him as she her hand gripped tighter to his. She was scared and she knows that holding someone hand would ease the fear just a little bit.

The ride started she looked really uneasy then it went up down, round and round. When they got off the rollercoaster, her face looked like she was about to vomit.

"Do you want to sit down?" He pointed at the bench near the little garden there. He looked at her with worry in his eyes. She hand his arm around her trying to support her.

They sat at the bench waiting for her to feel better. Niou then tol her to wait as he will get a paper bag in case she vomits, she sat there her hands on her head. She felt dizzy.

"I feel dizzy." She told herself as she sat there. Niou came back with a towl and a paper bag.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant for this to happen" He told her as he sat back down next to her and gave her the paper bag. He wiped her face with a towel she was sweating like crazy.

"It's fine. But don't let me go on that again. Idiot" She told him as she held the paper bag.

"You should rest here." He pulled her to rest on his shoulder.

"He feels warm" She closed her eyes as she did just that. She didn't have the energy to protest because she was really dizzy.

Again, 4 pairs of eyes were looking at them. Marui and the rest got to follow them and saw the sweet moment between the two.

"Look at that, Isn't that cute?" Marui told the people with him.

"Yeah, Niou-senpai is smooth isn't he?" Kirahara told the others.

"But it was bad idea to force her to ride that roller coaster." Jackal whispered to them.

"Niou-kun, I didn't know you can pull of a date." Yagyuu whispered to himself.

After a few minutes she opened her eyes lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Are you alright now?" He asked as he looked at his companion.

"Just a little sleepy." She told him as she rubbed her eyes.

"Really, I think this will wake you up." He pulled her close and slowly kissed her. She was surprised and now wide awake. He pulled away leaving her shocked her face flushed as ever.

"What do you think you're doing?" now angry and awake and glaring at him

"See you're not sleepy anymore. " He held her hand again and smiled.

"You idiot you can't just kiss someone and in front of other people." She shouted at him as her face was still red he was still smiling at her looking like he won the lottery.

Meanwhile the other four….

*Click*

"Did you see that? " Marui asked the other three and they nodded. He managed to take a picture of it.

"Niou is really sly isn't he? Doing that to her she looked surprised as well" Jackal looked at Marui who was happily watching.

"Niou-senpai, you're so cool." Kirahara smiled at the two. Meanwhile Yagyuu kept silent, he was trying to hide his smile.

"Let's go Rei." Niou told her as he pulled her to stand up.

"Where now?" She asked as she now stood up.

"Anchor's away." He pointed at a big anchor, which swung side by side.

"Are you going kill me?" He asked him looking at him with eyes that made babies cry.

"No, I just want you to experience things. I want to make memories with you." Niou told her as he smiled at her. She saw that it was sincere and genuine. She was happy he felt that way, to try to hide that she teased him.

"Are you dying or something? You make it sound like that." Her face looked at him trying not to smile he chuckled at her comment.

"Nope. I mean it" As he pulled her away to the ride, he held her hand and as the ride started.

They got off it was pretty fun for her. She never expected to enjoy that.

"So how was it?" He asked her trying to see if the same thing will happen again.

"It was fun. Thank you. I think it's somehow curing my fear of heights." She told him as she smiled at him. His heart was beating fast when he saw that. He turned his head to the side to hide his red face.

"Looks like Niou-senpai is blushing" Kirihara smirking at his senpai's unexpected reaction.

"I want to take a picture. " Marui took out his phone and clicked away until Jackal stopped him.

"We have to stay inconspicuous if you want to follow them Marui-kun" Yagyuu told his classmate.

"Okay." Marui put his phone back and followed them again as they walked through the park.

"Hey, Rei." He called out to her.

"What?" She looked at him.

"They're following us." He told her as he stared at her eyes.

"You're Teammates" She whispered softly so they wouldn't hear.

"You knew?" He was surprised she knew well she did see through him when he imitated someone.

"Of course it was obvious." She told him a smirk on her face.

"You want to trick them?" He asked her an evil grin on his face.

"Just let them be it's not they could gain anything from this." She looked disinterested with the idea.

"Fine. But in exchange we'll go there." He pointed at the haunted house.

"Okay." She agreed at the sight of the attraction.

He put his arm on her shoulder as if trying to protect her and she glared at him.

"What are you doing? You're really a pervert." as she tried to get his arm off her.

"I just want you to be near you so we don't lose each other" He told her as they walked along. She again lowered her head to hide her face. Then they reached the end.

"Wait here." He told her as he went back she followed him thinking he'll do something stupid. She then peeked at him hiding behind a wall. He changed into one of the creatures here she rolled her eyes at this. Niou then went up to his classmates silently as they turned their back because they heard something. He touched their shoulders and gave out a fearful noise.

"Waah!" They screamed out loud even Yagyuu gave a little scream. Rei finally had enough of his foolishness came up from behind.

"Niou-senpai please stop what you're doing." It's the first time she called his name. He noticed this too. He then changed back to himself smirking at his team mates.

"Niou-senpai, you gave us a heart attack." Kirihara now relieved to see Niou.

"Niou, you're so mean!" Marui cried as he hid behind Jackal.

"Well, you've been following us for a while. Why?" Niou asked them as they were still shaking from what happened.

"You knew?" Marui looked shocked.

"Yes. It was pretty obvious." Re, looked at them.

"We should get out of here first, don't you think?" Rei told them as she walked off on her own. Niou caught up to her. The four followed silently as they came out.

They got out and the two looked at them like they committed a crime. Well Niou was looking Rei didn't really care.

"So why?" Niou asked again Rei sat at the bench and rested she didn't really care. How she had some paper to draw on. She sighed as she looked at the five.

"We came for some research Niou-kun." Yagyuu told him as the other 2 namely Kirihara and Marui cower behind him. Jackal nodded along with the two cowards behind them. Then they heard yawning behind them. She closed her eyes. Her sleep was so deprived because she chose to do homework and sleep at 3 am last night.

"Rei, are you tired?" She asked her while he approached her.

"Yes I slept at 3 am. I woke up at 8 this morning." She told him as she yawned again.

"Why sleep that late and wake up that early?" Niou asked her worry in her voice.

"Because I finished all my homework last night for next week and I always wake up early no matter how late I sleep. " She explained to him.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked her he was worried he might be taking away her sleeping time.

"Not really, It's been a while since I got out of the house and surprisingly it's fun… here…being with you." She mumbled that last line wishing he didn't hear it. He smiled when he heard those words.

"Really?" His big smiled didn't fade. She looked at him wondering what he was happy about.

"Uhmm." She nodded a slight smile in her face. Niou then held her hand and lead her to the other attractions forgetting the four people who had been following them.

"They seemed to have forgotten about us." Kirahara told his upperclassmen they nodded in agreement.

'So what now Marui?" Jackal asked his bestfriend.

"Let's go home. I got what I wanted." Marui told them as he had a small smirk on his face as he opened his phone.

The two walked through the park enjoying each other's company which surprised Rei since she kind of disliked him at first. He told her to sit at the bench. He went inside the gift shop. Niou then bought her a stuffed wizard that was the mascot of the park.

"Uhmm.. Thanks." She told him as he gave him the toy. She looked at it was soft if he wasn't she would have hugged it.

"Welcome. It's my first time giving a girl a present." He confessed to her she blushed after hearing she was one of his first like he was with her.

"Really?" She tried to say with a shock expression.

"Why? Do I look like I play around?" His face somehow disappointed that she would be that shocked.

"Well, you do like tricking and fooling people so I thought… I'm sorry." She didn't dare to continue that sentence seeing his expression.

"It's fine. People misunderstood sometimes I'm used to it." He told her his expression didn't change. It hurt that she thought of him that way but why he wasn't so sure about what he felt about her. As he thought harder the only obvious answer hit him. He really does like her not just because he thought she was interesting.

She felt guilty it hurt to see him like that though she questioned herself why it hurt her. Then it hit her hard really hard. She did like this guy. This idiot who stole her first kiss. She thought of something to make feel better all she could for was this.

"Hey, Niou-senpai." He turned around her calling his name made him somehow happy it's the second time that day too for her to address him. He was surprised to see a wizard stuff toy rubbed at his face.

"Why did you do that for?" He asked her totally flabbergasted she did that.

"I don't know. I just... "She didn't know what to say him. She couldn't tell him she didn't want him to be sad. She'll rather throw away her beloved art materials than say that. He got the message of what she was trying to do. He looked at her a grin on his face he was happy that she tried to cheer him up.

"Thank you." He smiled at her as he got closer to pat her on head.

"What?" She asked trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Nothing." He just told her as he stood up leaving her confused.

"You're weird." She told him as she looked up at thim.

"So are you. I guess that means we're perfect for each other." He said teasingly while she stared at him her face flushed red looking angrily at him.

"What are you saying? You're such an idiot." She told him as she stood up. He snickered at her which earned him a glare from her it only softened when he slip his hand over to hers.

"Let's go home. You might be tired now. "He told her as they stood there she nodded and they went home.

"Thanks for today." They stood at the front of her house. She really enjoyed this day with him.

"You're welcome. It was fun spending time with you." He said to her as he gave her a smile that made her heart race.

"Yeah, so good night. Be careful on your way home." She was about to turn around when he grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. She didn't protest this time well, mentally. He pulled away and smirked at her. She looked at him with those emerald eyes of hers that met his blue ones.

"Rei, will you go out with me?" He asked her now. She felt nervous.

"Uhmm.. We've only known each other for a week. Don't you think that's irresponsible asking someone you've only known for only a short amount of time." She told him but he was surprised by his answer.

"What does have to do with anything? Don't you think that sometimes that you just have to jump to thinks when you know they're right. Have you ever been spontaneous just once in your life Rei?" His voice became loud as he spoke to her then he pulled her in for a hug.

"No, it's just that…" She started tearing up. Her voice was shaky. He felt she was about to cry he hugged her more tightly to comfort her

"It's just, what?" His voice became gentle now as he still held her.

"I'm afraid… of…being left again." Now her tears fell, he felt her tears on his shoulders.

"I can't promise that it won't be painful there are times I might cause you pain because of the mistakes I may do. I also can't promise we'll be together forever since we're still young we may walk different paths one day. The only thing I can promise is that I won't leave you hanging in the wind wondering where I may be. So please go out with me." He whispered in her ear. It touched her that he said that. She understood what he said it's true all of it. Especially that last line it made her heart flutter. They both felt the beating of their hearts it. The beating of their hearts synchronized with one another. At that moment she was sure and he was too.

"Yes. I would like that." She answered her tears stopped falling. He broke up the hug and looked at her smiling to show he was happy she smiled back at him.

"Hey, Rei." He called out her name.

"What is it Niou-kun?" She now stared at him more.

"Pupina." He told her as he hugged her again.

"What is that a fruit?" She asked him as he chuckled.

"Nope." He held her tight as they shared something new to both of them.

* * *

A/N:Enchanted Kingdom is a real theme park here in my country so yeah :)

I'm sorry if it's a little boring a little question now that they're together should I continue? I have the next chapter planned so I might continue it :D But I don't know if I should. :)

Please review if you can, it's okay if you won't. It's not like it's required just super thank you to the pople who reviewed, favorited and read. Thank you for you're time :D

Until next time! :D


	4. Reliving the Past

Thank you for everyone who read this story :)

I decided to write more chapters to this since the ideas won't stop running to my head so I decided to write anyway :)

Anyhoo, :) Another Chapter Yay!I'm sorry it took long. My internet is a little busted right now. So I'm taking the chance to post this :) And I keep rewriting this chapter cause I wasn't really satisfied with it so I wrote it again and again. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis it belongs to its rightful owners :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Niou lay in bed wide awake he stared at the ceiling. It was just a couple of hours since he asked Rei to be his girlfriend and she said yes. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to see if he was dreaming. He looked at the clock it was already 12 midnight yet he can't sleep. He reached for his phone and looked up her name in his phonebook again. He smiled when he saw his name. He put back in place. He closed his eyes.

Monday came Niou went to pick Rei up at her house. She didn't know he was outside of their gates now. She went outside all ready for school and was surprised to see him there in his uniform smiling at her as she got out. A smile crept up to her face as she approached him and he smiled back.

'Good Morning." He greeted her as he slid his hand onto hers. Her face went red as it happened

"Good Morning. Why are you here? And why are you holding my hand?" She questioned him trying to free her hand from his grasp.

"To pick you up so we can go to school. Why? I'm _boyfriend _now so I have to and want to hold your hand." He stretched that word to her she snickered at his answer he looked at her.

"Oh yeah, I agreed to that." She told her face was expressionless while they head off to school.

"Yes, you did." He leaned in to kiss her in the cheek which made her gasp at the sudden intimate contact with him. She touched her cheek and turned red she stopped making him stop too she looked at him.

"What was that for?" She asked him obviously annoyed and embarrassed by the sudden action.

"To make remember that I'm your _boyfriend_ now. He pronounced the word loudly to her which caused her to sigh.

"Okay, I remember. Just don't kiss me so suddenly and at public places." She looked at him as if giving him a warning. They resumed walking to school.

"Fine. Oh yeah Rei. After school we're going to have practice matches with another school."

"Okay. I can go home by myself." She assured him as she looked straight ahead.

"You're going with me too." He told her as he had an evil grin on his face.

"What did you say?" He turned her head to look at him like he was crazy.

"You're going." He smirked at her like it was going to get her to agree.

"No, I'm not" She practically yelled at him.

After school.

"Why am I here? Why did you carry me to force me to come? Why didn't I just kick you and made a run for it." She said over and over to her boyfriend.

"Because I want you too." He smiled at her like nothing was wrong. She let a long sigh escape her mouth.

"Now I really wonder why I said yes in becoming your girlfriend." She bluntly told him which made him and his team members look at her.

"Because you love me." Staring at her with sparkles in his eyes.

"Huh?" That was all she could say to his declaration.

"Aren't they cute Sanada?" Yukimura happily told him.

"Yeah" He agreed with no expressions in his voice.

"Niou-senpai really is unbelievable." Kirahara exclaimed as he stared at the two.

Rei didn't have choice but to come with them since jumping out of the bus' windows was a bad idea. She pulled out a packet of pop rocks and was going to eat it until Marui saw it and approached her.

'What's that?" He asked her while blowing his bubblegum.

"Pop Rocks, why? you want some?" She asked the red head.

"Yes!" He merrily answered.

"Marui, you're such a sweet toothed idiot." Niou told the cheerful boy while Rei gave him some of the candy.

"Thanks." He happily took out his gum and disposed of it and put the new candy in his mouth. It started popping which surprised him.;

"Wahh. What's happening with my mouth why is it popping?" He was surprised by the popping of the candy.

"It's popping? Is that possible?" Jackal went to his best friend and saw in his mouth that it was.

"It is called Pop rocks what do you expect?" Rei told the two like it was common sense. Niou and Kirahara laughed at Marui who thought it hurt.

"I have to buy some of that candy and use it for pranks." Niou now thinking of how to use that candy.

"Don't do those things that you are thinking right now." She now looked at NIou who was having a fun time thinking of pranks to do.

"I don't want to" He smirked at her.

"You're really a handful you know that." She told him as she ate the candy. He smiled widely at her comment.

"We're here." The bus driver told them. Rei looked outside the window.

"You're going to have you're practice match here?" She asked them. She was bewildered.

"Yeah, what's wrong Rei-chan?" Yukimura still smiling at the girl.

"She used to go to this school" Yanagi answered for her.

"Heh. Really?" All of them surprised at the new information. They got off the bus. Rei's eyes wondered at the familiarity this place holds.

"Seishun Gakuen." She missed this place. Niou noticed the look of nostalgia in her face.

"Are you alright? He asked her. Her expression didn't change as the school she left just last month.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him as they entered the school and went to tennis courts. They saw the Seigaku tennis team practicing while their stoic captain watched with a bespectacled boy.

"Tezuka." Sanada called out. Tezuka looked at the guests that were approaching.

"Yukimura. Sanada." He called back to the two then he noticed a familiar girl with them as did the other members.

"Tanaka-senpai!" One of the freshmen shouted.

"It is. It's her. So she transferred to Rikkaidai." They mumbled to each other which were silenced with Tezuka's help.

"Tanaka-senpai. Long time no see." Echizen Ryoma greeted her with the same attitude he had.

"Long time no see, Ryoma-kun" She greeted back as she smiled at him.

"You know that brat?" Niou asked her as Ryoma walked to drink some water.

"Yes, and he's not a brat." She defended the cocky freshman her eyes now wondered to one of team members a smile was formed in her face. Niou noticed this look and tried to see where or who she was looking at.

"Everyone please assemble!" Tezuka shouted out Niou had no choice but to come there. Rei waited at one of the benches.

"We're going to start practice matches. First we have the singles matches after that doubles. Regulars go on to your respective courts to begin!" Tezuka instructed them. The regulars from both schools except for their captains and the ones who have matches later went to the courts. Niou approached Rei who was now watching the matches. He tried observing her to see if she will smile like that again and see who it was. The silence was destroyed by a loud scream next to them.

"Ryoma-sama, Do your best! Ryoma-sama!" The shrilled voice shouted which irked Rei she knows that voice. Rei looked at the screaming and cheering like her life depended on it. She was with a quiet girl who tried to calm her down. Sakuno noticed her and came to talk to her

"Ahh! Tanaka-senpai, Long time no see!"She was surprised to see her here at Seigaku.

"Sakuno-chan, Long time no see."She greeted her. She always liked this girl over her over excited loud mouthed friend.

"Oh yeah, Tanaka-senpai. What are you doing here?" She observed her and saw the uniform she was wearing.

"You transferred to Rikkaidai?" She looked at her former senpai with a look of confusion.

"Someone dragged me here. Uhmm.. That's where I go to now." She now glanced at the person she was talking about. Niou looked at her a smile in his face. He then approached his girlfriend with a big grin.

"What wrong Rei?" He smiled at her as he intertwined their fingers.

"Nothing." She rolled her eyes as he still had that grin in his face. Sakuno looked at their hands.

"Eh. Senpai. You two are?" She looked at the two hoping to be right on what she had in mind.

"Yup, na Rei?" Niou answered for her as she looked to her side to hide her blush. Osakada noticed Sakuno isn't beside her she approached her and saw she was talking to a familiar face.

"Eh? Oh you're here." Was what Tomochika greeted her with which made her eye twitch.

"You're still screaming like a dying animal. You haven't changed have you? "She faked her smile and her eyes were hiding a glare towards the young girl.

"I'm not! I'm cheering for Ryoma-sama! Ryoma-sama, Do your best!" She shouted louder which really annoyed the heck out Rei

"Can I slap her with a shovel?" She turned to Niou with a murderous look in her eyes. It sent a slight shiver in his spine. Her voice sent fear to Tomochika who hid behind Sakuno who was also scared

"Don't mind her. I don't want you to become a criminal." He forced a smile to calm her down. Marui then noticed the two of them talking.

"What's wrong?" He jumped at them while chewing his bubble gum.

"I want to slap someone with a shovel." Rei told Marui. He hid behind Niou because her look scared him.

"Calm down, Tanaka-senpai, Ah.. I know why don't you explore the school I'm sure you missed it." Sakuno told her senpai to calm her down luckily it worked somehow.

"Yeah. I guess." She nodded she let go of his hand and went to explore the school.

"Is she gone Sakuno?" Tomochika asked her friend she was busy shivering in fear she didn'tpay attention to their conversation.

"She went to get a shovel." Niou answered a smirk in his face. It only made her a lot more afraid. Sakuno comforted her friend along with Marui.

Rei went to the corridors and her old classroom. As she was walking she stumbled through Seigaku's fields she saw a familiar spot she discovered when she was a freshman.

"This place hasn't change. Why am I talking like I've never seen this for 10 years I only transferred a month ago." She thought to herself she sat down at the spot it was behind the 2nd year building she would come here to draw, because it was quiet here. She then sat at the same spot she looked at the scenery that was in front of her. The grounds were covered in grass and had some flowers growing. No one dared to come behind the building because of rumors of things that lurked there. But she liked it there well until someone found it too. She remembered that day very clearly she had her back lean on the wall as she watched the serenity of the place.

_**Flashback**_

"_Everyone is so noisy I need to find a quiet place to draw." She told herself as she walked through the grounds. She then was led to the 2nd year building where all kinds of rumors were said. She wondered to the back of the building and saw a perfect place for her to sit and just draw till her heart's content. She got out her notebook and pencil and started to draw a smile on her face. She enjoyed the silence it was relaxing after she finished she laid back and enjoyed the peacefulness. She closed her eyes breathing in the sweet serenity of the place until it was broken when she heard panting. She opened her eyes to see a boy crouching and trying to catch his breath he looked tired and sweaty. He looked tired and pale she wondered what happened or what he was doing to cause him to look like that. She stood up carefully and got her handkerchief out she went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. _

"_W-what?" He looked up and saw her looking at him deadpanned. _

"_Here, you're sweaty you could catch a cold." She told him handing him the handkerchief._

"_Uhmm. T-Thank you" He wondered who she was he took the handkerchief and looked at the girl who was going back to her original position. She then again pulled out her notebook and drew again. He stood up and went over to her. He looked at her a gentle smile formed his face. _

"_Is there something you need?" She asked him not even looking at the boy._

"_Nothing, Thank you for the handkerchief. I'll give it back to you after I washed it" He smiled at her. She looked up and saw that smile it wasn't the smile she knew it was gentle, shy and it had warmth in it._

"_Okay." That was her answer trying to avoid meeting his face and that smile again._

"_Oh yeah, what's your name and class so I can return it to you." His smile never faded._

"_Tanaka Rei, 1st year class 1" She told him her emerald eyes wandered into his. She felt her face getting red from staring at him._

"_Okay, by the way I'm Kawamura Takashi a second year. I better go the coach will scold me after I ran away because of…." He didn't continue as the next sentence made his spine shiver He said goodbye and was gone from her sight. She smiled at herself what was this sensation of heat coming from her cheeks. She sighed and decided to go home._

_**End of Flashback**_

She smiled as she remembered that day. It was the day she met her first friend and her first love. Because of him she made new friends from his club. She closed her eyes again and saw that guy's gentle smile she opened them again and felt nothing from the thought it didn't have the same effect it had before she transferred, well before she met that idiot. She now thought of her idiot boyfriend. It was like her stomach was filled with butterflies her heart pounded really hard. She thought she was a lost cause now. She was in love with an idiot now. But frankly she didn't really mind.

"Hey, Niou Where's Rei-chan?" Yukimura asked the trickster who was packing up his things.

"I don't know, maybe to get a shovel." He smirked at them as Tomochika was still there.

"A shovel? For what nya? "Eiji asked the Rikkai regular.

"To slap someone with." He answered snickering this lead to Tomochika to run like hell. Sakuno followed her best friend.

"She's a little scary sometimes" Marui his face in a pout. He looked at his bestfriend who somehow agreed.

"Haha, she's really nice though, na Echizen." He smiled at the freshman rookie.

"Are you still in love with her Momo-senpai?" He grinned as Momo blushed that comment was caught by Niou who gave him and evil look. Momo noticed this and had a look of why-are-you-looking-at-me-like-that.

"Ehh.. Momoshiro-kun liked Rei-chan." Yukimura smiled it was innocent to anyone who didn't know the captain. But anyone who knew him knows what that smile means.

"Uhmm.. Yeah. But she rejected me when I confessed. She told me she already liked someone" Momo told them his face flushed from the thought of her.

"I wonder who that person is." Niou thought to himself breaking his gaze from Momo.

"Ehh. Really? I wonder who that person was." Yukimura's smile widened Niou was still thinking the same thing. He wondered if Rei was still in love with said person.

"Anyway, I wonder why she's with you guys." Momo asked Rikkai trying to change the topic.

"Niou-senpai brought her." Kirihara told them looking at the said senpai who was still looking at Momo.

"Niou-kun brought her. Are they dating?" Fuji asked with a slight malice in his voice his smiled innocently which caused Momo's mouth to fly open ready for bugs that may come in its way

"Ah." Niou answered a smile of triumph over his face.

"I'm surprised you all know her." Yukimura faced Seigaku's regulars still with the same smile.

"Yeah, Taka-san introduced her to us. He's pretty close to her and she came on matches we had. She grew pretty close to us especially Echizen. " Fuji told them his eyes opened a little to see really clearly their reactions.

"Heh. That's nice. Niou you have to find her so she we can go home." Yukimura told him. He nodded.

"I know where she is maybe. I'll take you there" Taka-san suddenly spoke which caused all of the attention to go to him this caused Niou to question the power player and felt jealousy inside him

"Really, that's great." Yukimura told him as he smiled. Taka-san showed the way to the building The others came to due to curiousity as to wehere she is. Sanada and Tezuka wasdragged there by the two seemingly innocent sadists. They saw her there her eyes closed she was sleeping her earphones were in her ears. Her notebook was opened she had been drawing till she fell asleep. Niou smiled at the scene and approached the sleeping form. He crouched down to look at her closely. He then leaned in until their lips where a few centimeters apart then he sealed their lips together which earned gasps from the people watching except Sanada, Yukimura and Tezuka. Fuji, who was taking pictures of the two Kaidoh and Kawamura were blushing really hard from watching the scene.

Her eyes slowly opened and saw him with his eyes closed his lips against hers. He noticed she was awake and pulled away.

"You're finally awake. Let's go home" He smirked at her. Her face was colored in deep crimson she saw they weren't alone and finally found the words to talk.

"I told you not to do that in public!" She shouted at (in her words) her idiot boyfriend. She now packed her things and was helped up by him.

"Its fine, isn't?" He just smirked and patted her on the head.

"You're really an idiot." She pushed his hand away as she got up.

'You know you like me nevertheless." He teased her not minding the fact other people were there.

"Yes, I do and I think I might be losing brain cells because of it." She pouted slightly but deep down she was happy.

"You're so cold, Rei-chan!" He shouted pretending to get hurt by her words.

"And you're annoying I guess we're even" He retorted back at him. He just smiled at her. This is one of the reasons why he liked her. She then looked at the Seigaku regulars and smiled at them

"Nice to see you again senpai-tachi. Especially you Ryoma-kun and Takashi-kun" She gave them one last smile before he and Niou walked together hand in hand. Taka smiled back at her. If they could hear his heart right now it would have sounded like glass that was breaking into a million pieces.

"They didn't even wait for us. Excited to be alone I guess." Marui told Jackal with a pout on his face.

"Taka-san, are you okay?" Fuji asked the troubled power player.

"Uhmm.. Ah I have to go help my dad now. See you guys." He ran off just like that.

"I hope Kawamura-senpai will be alright." Echizen for the first time showed concern for someone publicly. Momo wondered why he won't be alright.

"Why? What does it matter to Kawamura if they're dating?" Yukimura asked his innocent smile plastered on his face.

"Taka-san is in love with Rei-chan nya!" Eiji told them. Their eyes widen with shocked especially Momo.

"Eiji, you shouldn't be saying other people's business so loudly just like that" He scolded his doubles partner.

"It looks like if Rei-chan isn't with Niou, he would have two more rivals for her." Yukimura smiled with his ever so innocent smile.

"Well, if Taka-san didn't reject Rei-chan they would've been together right now." Fuji told the Rikkai captain.

"Eh? Taka-san is the one Rei liked?" Momo's eyes went big at the information.

"Everyone knew even Eiji-senpai, Momo-senpai." Ryoma told the tall power player.

"But why did Taka-san reject her? I would have been fine if they were happy" Momo asked Fuji who is rather closed to Kawamura.

"Well, Taka-san didn't want you to get hurt and also put a strain on the team that's why he thought of not accepting her feelings at all" Fuji told the sophomore whose mouth got bigger.

"But he didn't have to do that, I'm fine even now that I know she's with someone else." Momo cried out frustrated he indirectly caused this.

"We can't do anything about it and she's happy now." Fuji comforted his team mate. He then glanced to Yukimura as if trying to ask something.

"Yup, he's happy with Niou I think." He smiled at the tensai who nodded.

"Yeah, Momo-senpai so it's fine. We just need to comfort Kawamura-senpai now." Ryoma told his best friend he didn't like Momo or one of his team mates to feel down thought he likes them to think otherwise. Momo nodded.

"We better go now. Let's go everyone." Yukimura told his team mates and followed him to the bus where Rei and Niou were waiting.

"Na, Rei?" He glanced at his girlfriend who was starting to get sleepy.

"I heard Momoshiro asked you out." He told her trying not to sound jealous.

"Oh, Yeah. But I rejected him" She said to him surprised he knew this.

"And I heard that's because you had someone you like." He looked at her eyes trying to read the expressions her mouth didn't tell.

"Yup, but he rejected me and that's in the past now. So you have nothing to worry about." She smiled at him noticing the hint of jealousy he had in his voice.

"Eh, really." He smirked at her happy she said those words.

"Can I ask who it is?" He someone was curious to what type of guy she liked before him.

"You won't get mad?" She asked looking at him.

'Nope, unless you still like him." He teased her but the thought of her liking someone else hurt a lot.

"I don't like anymore" She sighed

it's Takashi-kun." She told him as he was surprised by the revelation.

"That burning guy? Why?" He asked trying to confirm he heard right.

"Yes, Well, he's nice and gentle that's why" She answered him his eyes till wide from shock.

"Well… I guess he is when he's not holding his racket. But right here right now who would you choose Rei, me or him?" He asked her hoping she says what he wants her to.

"Why would you ask that? Of course if I still attended Seigaku I wouldn't have met you and chose him. But when I transferred I met you so then I knew you both but even though it's you. Idiot. " She told him his face went a little red but he was truly happy she said that. He hugged her tight while she struggled and caused a disturbance within the bus.

"They're so lovey dovey." Yukimura chuckled at the sight while Sanada just looked at them trying not to be annoyed.

"I'm jealous of Niou-senpai." Kirihara pouted while his two seniors comforted him and teased him at the same time.

"He's really an idiot but I really am in love with him." Rei thought to herself while trying to get out of his death hug.

"I love you Rei, you don't know how much." He told himself trying to not let her escape from his grasp.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I made her old school Seigaku and she used to be in love with Taka-san. :) In the next chapters I'm going to delve into Rei's personal life more so be ready :)

Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
